


Bolder Now

by Dick_Boy



Series: Now [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Desk Sex, Erections, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Barry Allen, POV Third Person Limited, Semi-Public Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Boy/pseuds/Dick_Boy
Summary: Earth Two Barry Allen is bolder now, and his wife has been driving him insane all night.





	Bolder Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning how to write this kind of stuff.

It was a quiet night on Earth-Two. CSI Director Allen had been working late on a case and he honestly hadn't expected his wife, the lead detective, to join him. The entire second floor was long empty and they were the only ones left in (probably) the entire building.

She stood with her hands rested on one of the desks in his crime lab. She had long ditched her blazer and all but the middle button of her shirt was undone, revealing the top of her black lace bra. It was one of his favourites, the one he'd gotten her for a birthday. He couldn't keep the same train of thought long enough to remember which one.

He licked his lips as he tried to focus on his work, but his wife had that determined look on her face that he _loved,_  and her hair was up in a messy bun, a few stray hairs framing her face. He could look at her for hours.

“There has to be something!” she threw her hands up. “Something that we missed. He killed him. We all know it. You heard his vague non-confession.” She glanced over at her husband “Have you found anything on your end, babe?”

“I-Um.” he pulled at his bowtie and his mouth went a bit dry when she turned to face him. He could feel himself getting hard in his pants at the sight of her. He silently thanked the universe that he was seated at his computer desk, his lower body out of her view. She definitely would have teased him about it. There wasn't a shadow of doubt in his mind that he would never live it down.

_Images flashed behind his eyes of himself getting up from his seat and moving behind her. His lips at her neck, one hand inside the cup of her bra, kneading-- the other venturing lower--_

He pulled himself back to reality.

“You're being … weird.” She raised her eyebrows. “You really are my husband, right?”

He held up the hand which bore his wedding band and smiled at her.

“Definitely me.”

“Good, now-”

“I was just … thinking about something.” he folded his hands on his desk.

“Mmm? What is it?” she glanced up at him, nibbling slightly on her index finger and he couldn't help but remember the previous night when her mouth has been occupied with other things.

_Her lips slowly enveloping his cock in her warm-_

“Nothing.” he went back to the work he was doing on the computer. He had certainly come out of his shell after the Zoom incident, but he was still shy with her, even if they had been married a while. She usually took the lead on the bedroom, which he absolutely _loved_ . -- _Oh no, why did I think about that?_ \-- Images from the previous night assaulted his already sex-clouded mind.

 _His hands moulded the perfect curves of her hips as she straddled his hips, taking him completely, without hesitation_ \-- _Or a few weeks ago when his sweater lightly bound his arms over his head as she trialled down his chest and--_

“Honey?”

He opened his eyes was met with those of his wife’s. However, hers had a glint of frustration in them.

“Yes?” he pulled himself from his daydream to look at her.

“I was asking if the chemicals found at the scene were done being processed yet. Are you tired? You can home, no need to wait up for me.” She gave him a small smile before double checking the file in front of her.

“No. I don't think they'll be done until the morning.” he pushed his chair out from the desk and opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted.

“Oh, _that's_ what's distracting you?"

He didn't even have to look at her to hear the smirk on her voice. A flush filled his cheeks and he crossed his arms over his lap.

“That would be … _your_ fault, Detective,” he informed her, sitting up a little straighter.

“Oh?” she crossed her arms and stared down at him. “Do elaborate, Director Allen.”

“Well you are well--” he pulled at his bowtie anxiously again. “Half naked in my office. It's driving me a bit crazy.”

“My shirt is unbuttoned a little. I'm not half naked.” She rolled her eyes.

“I just can't concentrate on work, doll.”

“Why’s that, baby?” she laughed and glided over to him, her hand coming to rest carefully on the bulge in his trousers.”This?” she looked down at him and he bit down on his lip. “What’s on your mind, babe?” her tone painted with faux innocence.

He stood and pulled her to him, their lips crashing together with urgency. She returned the kiss with enthusiasm, the fingers of one hand knotting into his hair to tug lightly in the way she knew he loved.

A moan passed his lips and into her welcoming mouth. She used that opportunity to slide her tongue along his. He broke away from the kiss to latch himself onto the spot under her ear.

“I can't--” his teeth grazed her neck and he sucked at the delicate skin there. “--focus.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, baby. Am I distracting?” he could hear the smirk in her voice,  and he loved it.

“Want to fuck you--” his voice was muffled partially against her skin as he spoke between kisses and gentle nips with his teeth, which caused her hand to tighten in his hair and her head tilt back to give him more access. “--on my desk. I need to make you cum on my desk.”

She pressed against him, her lower abdomen putting pressure on his erection.

“You want to call the shots tonight?”

He nodded quickly, not trusting his voice. Not one bit. Instead, he lead her over to the desk he’d previously been working at. Each move he made with complete certainty. He’d played this scenario in his head an uncountable number of times since he’d started his job there five years ago as a forensic assistant.

His wife didn't need much prompting, she sat up on the desk and spread her legs so he could stand between them. When he did away with the remaining buttons on her shirt he didn't remove it, just pushed it out of the way a bit. He did, however,  completely remove her work pants. His hands came to grip her thighs. Her skin was so soft under his touch. Like satin. He wanted to bury his face between her thighs and coax out her first orgasm of the night-- but he didn't. Not yet.

His hands glided upwards, trailing her thighs and up her torso. His hands reached under her bra and pushed it upwards, revealing her breasts to him.

“You're perfect.”

She rolled her eyes.

“You say that every time you look at me.”

He knelt down and his tongue pressed against her through the moist lacy fabric. His hands held her thighs apart as he carefully teased her through the thin barrier.

“It’s true every time.”

She breathed his name in protest to his dawdling and he pulled the fabric to the side without removing it so he could give close attention to her clit. His tongue flicked across the now hardened nub as he continued his mission. Slowly he pressed two fingers into her, curling them upwards to massage her spot.

His lips closed around her clit and he sucked lightly, his tongue still teasing.

Her hand knotted into his hair once more, as he coaxed her to her first orgasm of the evening. Drawing out his fingers, he licked them clean of her essence.

He kissed up her rapidly rising and falling chest until he reached her lips, pressing his tongue into her mouth allowing her to taste herself. She greedily sucked on his lower lip, nipping slightly before they deepened the kiss once more.

Her hands went to his chest, rushing for the buttons on his vest.

“You wear--” she pulled the buttons open and pushed the fabric away so she could push the suspenders off his shoulders. “Too many layers.”

“Sorry, darling.” He chuckled against her skin as he tossed his vest to the side and opened his pants, letting gather around his ankles on the floor.

leaning up slightly she reached down to free his erection from his boxer briefs, stroking him with her hand, somehow making him harder than he had been a moment ago.

He pressed himself inside of her to the hilt and waited a few seconds for her to adjust before he began to rock their bodies together. She met his thrusts with enthusiasm, revelling in the full feeling of him inside her.

Her lips found his neck and she began to nip at the skin there, drawing blood closer to the surface of his pale skin.

She attempted to reach between them, but her hand was replaced by his own.

“No.” He smirked down at her. “I'll tie your hands with this bowtie if you don't behave.”

“Oh really? That's pretty bold.” she challenged as his hand moved on her clit.

"Don't think I won't. I am bolder now.” He reminded her

Her hands moved down his chest, causing him to shiver slightly at her touch.

“Oh really?” her eyes not leaving his she brought her hands back to herself, pinching one of her nipples between her fingers. He pulled off his bowtie and put her hands over her head, wrists together.

He secured the fabric around her wrists.

“Did you think I was bluffing?”

“Not at all, babe.” she lifted her bound hands, draping them around his neck, her face pressing against his skin as his speed increased, thrusting into her with reckless abandon.

He could hear her moans in his ear, further encouraging his actions. His hand still moving between them she breathed his name into his ear, almost causing him to lose it completely.

“I won't last like this,” he murmured into her ear. “Going to …”

She came undone once more and he felt her tighten around his length. He continued his actions on her clit as he thrust. He was nearing his own end as well.

“Cum for me, handsome.”

Was all the encouragement he needed, his eyes closed tightly as he felt his release deep inside her.

They both sat there, breathless and leaning on each other. He pressed his forehead against hers, waiting to catch his breath. A thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies. He ducked out from under her arms so he could untie his bowtie from her hands.

“That was definitely something new.” His wife mused, reaching up to cup his face in her hands. Her thumbs brushing across his reddened cheeks.

“Good new, I hope.” He breathed.

“Amazing new.” She pushed him back gently and he came out of her, her panties moving back into place. “Now,” he handed her her pants and she pulled them on before starting to do up her shirt again. “How about we head home, have a nice shower and then get to sleep? We can finish catching that fucker tomorrow.”

“That sounds like a plan.” He agreed, pulling up his pants and looping his bowtie around his neck without typing it, leaving the ends to hang.

“Then maybe round two in the morning? I quite like it when you take charge.” she smoothed down his hair in the places she’d ruffled it up before.

“Of course.” He leaned down, bringing his lips to hers. “I've got several years of fantasies built up.” He laughed softly against her lips.

“How long have you been wanting to screw me on your desk?” she asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Since I started here as an assistant.” He admitted, leaning in to kiss her again, gently pressing his tongue past her lips.

“You've been holding on out me.” she accused between deep kisses, her hands going up into his hair again.

“We need to--” He nibbled on her lower lip. “--get home.” he moved his lips down to her neck.

She nodded in response but her hand came up to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her.


End file.
